There is a need for the householder to participate in society's ever-increasing demand to reuse and recycle refuse. There is also a need for an economical, efficient and practical compartmentalized refuse container. It is furthermore recognized that bags or liners are desirable for use with refuse disposal. Indeed, an entire industry is predicated on the need for garbage bags.
As most householders regularly experience a surplus supply of plastic or paper grocery bags subsequent to their normal purchase of groceries the use of these bags in place of garbage bags manufactured specifically for the purpose of lining and containing refuse represents a considerable reduction in the need for these garbage bags, and savings for the householder.
A refuse container which combines refuse segregation with use of paper or plastic grocery bags and overcomes the problems associated with the smaller nominal volume of the grocery bag and the need for more frequent bag/liner changes and which may also function with industry manufactured garbage bags when grocery bags are unavailable is desirable. The prior art does not demonstrate these combined capabilities.
Multi-compartmented refuse receptacle are found, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,834,253 of May 30, 1989; 4,867,328 of Sept. 19, 1989; and 4,893,719 and 4,893,722 both of Jan. 16, 1990. None of these patents satisfies the requirements stipulated above.